Historia de tu traición
by Yakitsu
Summary: Sakura pertenece a los vampiros y esta compremetida con Kakashi quien tambien lo es , pero un dia aparece Sasuke quien es un hombre lobo...que podrá ocurrir? KakaxSaku SasuxSaku
1. El comienzo

**Historia de tu traición**

**1º Capitulo**

**"El comiezo"**

Existió una vez , en un tiempo lejano al nuestro , una guerra , que se venia librando desde hace siglos , la batalla entre vampiros y hombres lobos .Ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que estos seres habían comenzado la lucha que nunca acabaría...¿o tal vez si?.

Luego de millones de vidas sacrificadas , vampiros y hombres lobos decidieron llegar a un acuerdo, esta batalla llegaría a su fin.

Un día 23 de octubre , fue firmado el acuerdo de paz por los lideres de ambos clanes , en el que decía , que no se podían producir ataques al bando contrario , en dicho caso , la guerra empezaría nuevamente.Ese mismo día , dos nuevas vidas nacerían , por parte de los vampiros , Sakura , y por parte de los hombres lobos , Sasuke .

* * *

Ya habían pasado un tiempo desde aquel día , hasta el momento , no había ocurrido ningún incidente , el trato no se había roto.

Ahora Sakura tenia 15 años , era una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rosados , ojos verde esmeralda , tenia un carácter alegre , y era una chica bastante amistosa , además era la única hija de la mas importante familia de vampiros , por lo que era excesivamente vigilada todo el día.

Sasuke también tenia 15 años , era un chico alto , de pálida piel , ojos negros , y de carácter algo antipático , al contrario de la chica , el no pertenecía a la elite por así decirlo , pero tampoco era una de las peores familias.

* * *

El día siguiente a su cumpleaños , Sakura había logrado convencer a sus padres , que la dejaran salir sola a dar una vuelta por los bosques que ella ya conocía a la perfección , ya que desde los cinco años , salía a dar unas vueltas , pero claro , con total supervisión de por lo menos 10 personas , y por lo mismo , nunca podía hacer las cosas que ella quería , como subirse a un árbol o meterse al rio . Lo único que la dejaban hacer era ... caminar.

-Sakura , por favor cuídate mucho - Repetía una preocupada madre.

-No te preocupes , ya tengo 15 años , además en todos estos años nunca ha entrado alguien desconocido a estos bosques , como podría tener tan mala suerte? - Respondía la chica , algo cansada ya de las palabras de su madre.

-Debes volver un una hora , si te demoras mas , enviare a alguien a buscarte , me oíste? - Dijo su padre.

-Si , si , ya lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir...me puedo ir? - Se notaba un toque de ansiedad en su voz.

-Si , cuídate - Dijeron al unísono los padres.

-Bien , me voy.

ºSakura sale de la habitación

-No crees que será peligroso? Después de todo nosotros limitamos con las tierras de los licántropos por ser la familia mas fuerte , además ella es tan inocente - Se notaba que la mujer no estaba de acuerdo con la salida de su hija.

-No te preocupes , tenemos poderosos guardias en todo el limite , además nuestra pequeñita ya ha crecido , y se ha vuelto bastante fuerte ... Y no ira del todo sola , enviare a alguien que la vigile sin que se de cuenta .

[En el bosque

-Que aburrido , creí que seria emocionante venir sola...me se de memoria la ubicación de cada árbol que hay aquí...no ha pasado ni media hora y ya lo recorrí entero. - dijo la chica con tono aburrido.

Se sentó en una roca junto al rio , y se puso a contemplar la naturaleza , agudizo mas el ojo , y a lo lejos vio unas pequeñísimas luces

-Que es eso? Se nota que esta lejos , si voy de seguro me demorare mas de una hora...mmmmm...que mas da , de todos modos mi padre ya debe haber enviado a alguien a seguirme.

Así decidió , ir al lugar donde estaban las luces , mientras mas cerca se encontraba , mas trampas encontraba , pero había logrado esquivarlas todas a la perfección , cuando llego quedo realmente impresionada.

-Wow...para que serán estas fortalezas? Además hay muchos guardias aquí...que habrá del otro lado?

-Cuidadoooooooooo! - Se oyó gritar a unos de los guardias.

-Diablos , me habrán visto:S - pensó Sakura.

[[continuara


	2. Nace un nuevo amor

**Historia de tu traición.**

**2º Capitulo **

**"Nace un nuevo amor"**

-¡Código rojo¡ Código rojo! - Gritaba un desesperado hombre.

-¿Código rojo?¿Que significará?

Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que era todo aquello, que decidió quedarse un rato mas, arriesgándose a ser descubierta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, incesantes preguntas surgían de su cabeza ¿Qué era todo eso¿Por que su padre nunca le dijo nada? Tenia el corazón acelerado, cada vez que oía a un hombre gritar se exaltaba de sobremanera y emitía pequeños gritos que apenas lograba ahogar para no ser encontrada. Se hallaba tan fuera de si, que incluso con sus instintos perfectamente desarrollados no se percato que alguien se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente hacia ella.

-No te muevas – Era una voz grave, algo amenazadora.

-Estoy muerta – Pensó la chica, estaba realmente asustada, temblaba violentamente debido al terror y angustia que sentía.

-¿Qué te sucede? – El tono con que lo dijo cambio a uno algo mas amigable.

-Esa voz...

-¿No me reconoces?

-Tu eres – se voltea – ¡Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos bastante lejos de la mansión.

-Yo...bueno...sentí curiosidad, cuando estaba en el río, vi estas luces a lo lejos, me llamaron la atención y decidí venir a ver de que eran.

-¿Lograste pasar todas las trampas?

Si, fue muy fácil.

-Claro, yo te entrene.

-Si – Sonríe de una manera dulce.

-Además, esas trampas no son de mayor dificultad para nosotros, pero para uno de ellos...

-¿Dijiste algo Kakashi-sensei?

-No, nada importante...solo que debes recordar quitar el sensei cuando te refieras a mi, ya que ahora estamos comprometidos.

-Cierto – Su voz ya no se notaba alegre, de hecho esta había adquirido un tono algo apagado, cosa que era poco común en ella, por lo que el hombre se preocupo.

-Sakura, yo se que no me quieres, pero...

-¡Si te quiero! – lo interrumpió – pero no como novios, solo como amigos.

-Eso es algo obvio, yo soy mucho mayor que tu, pero ya sabes, tu padre es el que manda...

-Si. Lo se, no te preocupes.

-Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien.

-Si. Cambiando el tema¿Por qué hay tantas trampas y que es eso? – Señala la fortaleza que hay frente a ellos.

-Es hora de irnos.

-¡No me cambies el tema!

-Eso es...

-¿Eso es?

-Una...gran...muralla.

-¡Eso ya lo se¿Qué hay del otro lado?

-Más bosque.

-¿Solo bosque?

-Si.

-¿Y si es solo bosque para que lo protegen tanto?

-¡Intr...ahhhhhhhhhh! – Luego de ese extraño y escalofriante grito, solo hubo silencio, demasiado al parecer para el peliplateado.

-Hoy es luna llena, si ese intruso llegara a ser un hombre lobo, estaríamos en graves problemas – Pensó, estaba preocupado y al parecer se le notaba en el rostro.

-Kakashi¿ocurre algo? Te ves preocupado.

-Debemos irnos...

-Pero ¿ese grito que fue¿No deberíamos ir a ver?

-No...vámonos

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

-¿Qué te crees¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-Por Dios, que terca eres...además que como ex sensei tuyo, debes obedecerme – La toma en brazos y comienza a correr a gran velocidad.

-¡Abusador¡Bájame en este instante o...!

-¿O que¿Me golpearas? – Dice esto en tono burlón, luego apoya a la chica en su hombro mirando hacia atrás y comienza a correr más rápido.

-¡Suéltame! Esto es vergonzoso.

-Debes prometer que no cuestionaras mas las ordenes que te de.

-Como digas.

-En ese caso – La deja suavemente en el suelo.

-Por fin... ahora – Se dirige al lugar de donde salio el grito.

-Sakura... – se coloca frente a ella – Obedéceme.

Pero... – Ve que Kakashi se esta enojando – esta bien, esta bien, pero por lo menos explícame que eso de allá, que tipo de intruso es el que entro, porque estas tan asustado, lo único que quiero es que me des respuestas, o si no te juro que volveré allá, me da igual si es peligroso, o si no me acompañas, si quieres te quedas aquí y esperas a que vuelva, pero de todas maneras iré, te guste o no, me ois...? – Fue interrumpida por el peliplateado...mejor dicho, por un beso, algo inesperado para ella, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, o tal vez si, pero no lo quiso evitar, solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas – Dijo el hombre, luego de separarse de la chica, quien se encontraba bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para que dejaras de reclamar y te callaras de una vez.

-¿Como es posible que beses a alguien solo para que se calle? Eso es alg... – Comenzó a sentirse mal, todo le giraba y apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

-Al parecer, funciono.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – Estaba furiosa.

-Nada.

-¿Qué me diste?

-Como imaginaras, no te bese solo por gusto.

-¿Qué? – En el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba un poco desilusionada.

-En el mismo instante que me besabas, también estabas tomando un potente somnífero que puse en mis labios, por si lo necesitaba.

-Eres un maldito tramposo – Se encontraba bastante mareada por lo que cayo al suelo.

-Ahora nos podemos marchar – Toma a la pelirosa, que estaba a penas consiente, y se pone a correr.

-Ka...ka...shi – Se acurruca en el pecho de su ex sensei y finalmente pierde el conocimiento.

Hatake apuro el paso, ya que aun no se le olvidaba que había un intruso que podría llegar a ser bastante peligroso, además le había prometido al padre de Sakura que la llevaría sana y a salvo por lo que se sentía algo presionado. Demoraron alrededor de una hora en llegar a la mansión de la Familia Haruno, la chica no despertó en todo el camino, cosa que alivio bastante al peliplateado, ya que no deseaba que le siguiera haciendo preguntas que por orden de su padre no podía responder. Apenas llegaron, Kakashi entro en la habitación de su prometida, le coloco un pijama, cosa que le encanto, aun así trato de mirar y tocar lo menos posible y luego la deposito suavemente en su cama, decidió quedarse en un rincón para cuidarla hasta que despertase. La observaba detalladamente, le encantaba su pelo de color tan peculiar, su rostro con expresión angelical, su cuerpo, que a pesar de tener solo 15 años, a su parecer, era perfecto, y esos labios, esos gruesos y suaves labios, que hacia tan poco había besado, aunque no había sido como a el le hubiera gustado, pero que no por eso, no lo había disfrutado , además , sabia que el había sido el primer hombre que besaba, y con la experiencia que tenia, se había percatado que la chica no se resistió ni un solo momento, sino, todo lo contrario, cosa que lo puso muy feliz. Ahora estaba mas convencido que nunca, de que casarse con ella, era lo mejor que le podría pasar. Aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en los 13 años de diferencia que existían entre ellos, y se preguntaba si acaso solo era un maldito pervertido que solo la veía como un objeto sexual. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión que todo lo que pensaran Sakura y el daba igual, la unión estaba hecha y no había marcha atrás. Siguió observándola y le impresionaba la paz que le podía dar a su corazón, paz, que en esos momentos, ella no sentía, ya que a pesar de verse felizmente durmiendo, en esos momentos estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, en la que una gran sombra con ojos rojos la seguía por todo el bosque...cuando finalmente logro despertar, tenia la respiración agitada y sudaba un poco, se sentó en la cama y apoyo la cabeza en las manos, para poder relajarse un poco.

-¿Que te pasa? – La voz de Hatake la asusto, ya que no lo había visto entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Na-nada...solo tuve una pesadilla.

-Ya estas bastante grandecita para asustarte por esas cosas.- Se acerca a la cama y se sienta a los pies.

-Parecía tan...real

-No te preocupes, solo era un sueño. -Le toma la mano.

-S-si -Se sonroja un poco, pero con la oscuridad no se nota-... ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Solo vine a dejarte a tu habitación...

-Ahhh...gracias, supongo.

-Bueno, me voy.

-¡Espera! – Lo agarra de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Le dirás... ¿Le dirás a mi padre donde andaba?

-Si, después de todo le desobedeciste...

-No se lo digas, por favor

-Debiste pensar antes de actuar...

-Por favor, Kakashi, si se lo dices lo mas seguro es que no me deje salir por un buen tiempo , o tal vez nunca mas.

--De todas maneras se enterará...

Supongo que si...-Suspira- Fui tan estúpida.

-No fuiste estúpida, solo algo curiosa, ese es un defecto de los jóvenes – Al decir lo ultimo se sintió algo viejo.

-Si tú lo dices...me tendré que preparar sicológicamente para el reto de mañana...

-Será lo mejor...ahora si me voy...Buenas noches Sakura.

-Oye... ¿te podrías...quedar conmigo esta noche?

-¿Qué? – Se veía sorprendido.

-Se que es algo raro...pero tengo algo de...miedo, se que es tonto asustarse así por algo que ni siquiera es real, pero bueno... y además tu...tu me das seguridad.- Kakashi quedo encantado con la ultima frase.

-Claro...no hay problema.

-¿De veras? – Le sonríe - ¡¡¡Gracias!!! – Se abalanza sobre el, por lo que hace que el peliplateado pierda el equilibrio y cae sobre el, se miraron, la chica estaba roja como un tomate, pero aun así, no se movía, se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que el hombre reacciono.

-Ejem...Sakura... ¿Te podrías parar?

-Oppss...lo siento – se levanta rápidamente y se sienta en su cama.

-Ya es tarde, es hora de que te duermas.-Aun se sentía "agitado" por lo ocurrido, la verdad es que le había encantado tener a la pelirosa tan cerca de el, ver como se sonrojaba, si tan solo hubiera pasado un segundo mas, no sabia de que podría haber sido capaz.

-Si...mira ahí hay una cama para que duermas.- señala unos pocos metros más allá de donde estaba ella. – Buenas noches

-OK, Buenas noches...- Se desvistió y se acostó mirando en dirección contraria al lugar que se encontraba la chica, por si acaso.

-Gracias, sensei. – Balbuceaba Haruno entre sueños.

-Si tan solo supieras todo lo que me haces sentir...mi delicada flor de cerezo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Hola! 

Primero que todo les quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas sus rewiews:

- **setsuna17**

- **gaara.maniaka**

-**ikamari**

-**SasteR**

-**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

-**Gothic-sweet angel**

Ahora me quiero disculpar por todo lo que demore en subir un nuevo capitulo...pero con el colegio y la falta de imaginacion...de veras perdon...ademas que esta medio corto(bastante corto) pero mejor algo que nada ,supongo...

Una aclaración : Kakashi en este fic no tiene máscara , despues de escribir lo del beso me acorde se ese pequeño detalle xD

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo :)

Bye!


	3. El encuentro

**Historia de tu traicion**

**3º Capitulo**

**"El encuentro"**

-Kakashi...Kakashi despierta – Era aun temprano, pero Sakura no había podido dormir bien, producto de sus pesadillas, además no quería que encontraran a Hatake en su cuarto, definitivamente no deseaba mas problemas.

-Si si , ya voy, ya voy ...

-Levántate, si alguien te ve aquí de seguro me metes en un gran problema...

-Como molestas Sakura... – Abrió los ojos y miro a Sakura quien se sonrojo levemente.

-Lo siento, es solo que...bueno, creo que debes irte, no te enojes¿si?

-Aun es temprano... – Se tapa con las sabanas, dejando solo su cabello al descubierto.

-Creo que deberías hablar con mi padre lo antes posible...ahora seria bueno.

-Esta bien – Toma su ropa y comienza a vestirse – Creo que seria bueno que tu me acompañaras

-S-si...espérame un segundo – Se dirige a un armario y toma un abrigo color burdeo, el cual le tapaba hasta los tobillos.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al piso inferior donde estaba el comedor. Suponieron que su padre estaría ya desayunando en compañía de su esposa.

-¿Crees que se enoje mucho? – Sakura iba claramente asustada, el Sr.Haruno se ganaba la reputación de ser un hombre bastante estricto, daba igual que fuera la hija, de seguro la castigaría de la forma mas dura que se pudiese ocurrir.

-No lo se, tranquilízate.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas que se encontraban fuera del comedor, se sorprendieron, ya que oyeron un gran numero de voces que discutían acaloradamente, por lo que ambos dudaron si debían entrar o no.

_-Que extraño, hoy no hay ninguna reunión, mi padre siempre me avisa para que no baje... ¿es que acaso tendrá que ver con el Intruso de ayer?_

¿-Te ocurre algo? – Dijo Kakashi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-No, nada¿entramos?

-Si – Toca la puerta, luego asomar la cabeza y mirar a toda la gente que allí se encontraba.

-Adelante Kakashi – Dijo el padre de la chica.

-Hace tiempo que te andamos buscando, donde diablos estabas? – Replico una mujer de cabello castaño claro.

-En mi casa claro, nadie me aviso que hoy nos reuniríamos.

-Eso es cierto, no podemos culparlo Tsunade.

-Buenos días a todos – Saludo la chica – _ debe haber pasado algo muy malo o muy bueno, están todas las familias mas importantes de la aldea._

-Buenos días Sakura ¿te importaría salir hasta que termínenos? - No le gusto para la petición de su padre a la joven Haruno

-Tus amigos están en el salón – Dijo su madre.

-Esta bien...sayonara.

Salio del cuarto de mala gana y con una curiosidad enorme, cosas que le hicieron olvidar por completo su preocupación.

-Daría lo que fuera por estar ahí dentro

Se dirigió al salón que quedaba junto al comedor, donde encontró a algunos amigos tal como le habían dicho, cosa que la animo, ya que hace bastante que no los veía, debido a su entrenamiento.

-Sakura! – Sin siquiera percatarse, la aludida sintió como unos brazos se abalanzaron a su cuello.

-Lee, yo también me alegro de verte

-¿Cómo ha estado la mujer más feita del mundo?

-Igual que el tipo mas antisocial del mundo – Luego de zafarse de su otro amigo, se acerca a este y lo abraza – Hace un montón de tiempo que no nos veíamos Sai.

-¿Y que hay de nosotras, frente de marquesina? – Sentadas en un sillón se encontraban Hinata e Ino.

-Lo siento, es que te confundí con un puerco Ino.

-Muy graciosa frentona...en vez de insultar, ven a saludarnos.

-Ho-hola Sakura...

-Hinata, mira que linda te ves con el pelo así...- Dijo esto luego de ver que tenia el cabello mas largo que la ultima vez que la había visto.

-Gracias ... tu igual te ves muy linda

-Mi querida Sakura¿sabes por que tu padre llamo urgentemente a nuestras familias?.

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Tal vez ya decidió con quien te vas a casar frentezota- Al escuchar esto, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que Ino y ninguno de sus amigos sabían de su compromiso con Kakashi.

-No nos reunirían por una cosa de tan poca importancia ¿no es así feita?

-Que gracioso Sai...pero tienes razón, no es por eso.

-Pe-pero, acabas de decir que no sabias para que era.

-Eso significa que...Mi querida Sakura¿ya te han comprometido?

_-Que estúpida, me delate sola_

-¿Y bien¿Que respondes frentezotas?

-Que mas da...De cualquier manera se enterarían, si, ya estoy comprometida.

-¿Y quien es el pobre?

-No te preocupes, no eres tu Sai. Y tampoco tu Lee – Dice esto al ver que Lee se veía ilusionado con la idea de que tal vez era el.

-Mmmm... ¿el señor problema?

-No...y dudo mucho que adivinen

-¡Ya dinos de una vez!

-La persona con la que me comprometieron es... Hatake Kakashi.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, todos quedaron realmente impresionados, incluso Sai, de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, en la que menos pensaron fue el, su ex sensei.

-Hay 13 años de diferencia frentezotas

-¿Que tiene? Eso es lo que menos importa.

-Sa-Sakura... ¿estas feliz con esto?

-No se si feliz...pero no estoy totalmente decepcionada...de cualquier manera sabia que nunca podría elegir la persona con la que me comprometerían...mejor que sea alguien que me conozca bien, y el me conoce desde que tenia 5 años...

-Bueno, mi preciada Sakura, espero que seas muy feliz – Lee estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Porque lloras? Sabes que esta niña nunca te quiso...aunque tu y ella no habrían hecho mala pareja, los dos son igual de feo... – Fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Haruno.

-Sai, aguanto tus bromas, si es que son, pero todo tiene un limite

-Como digas, fea agresiva.

-Sai – Nuevamente lo golpearía pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Hija, ya hemos terminado, si gustan pueden venir a desayunar.

-Claro, ya vamos – Mira a Sai – Que conste que solo te ha salvado mi madre.

-No le temo a feas como tu...

-Ya no sigas frentezotas...vamos a averiguar que diablos paso.

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron al comedor donde se encontraban lo padres de todos, cuando los vieron, cada uno llamo a su hijo para que se sentara junto a sus respectivos padres, a excepción de Sakura quien quedo junto a Kakashi.

-Kakashi¿que ha ocurrido?

-No te apresures...tu padre lo explicara todo en un segundo – Le sonrió de manera amigable

-Bueno, supongo que tu, hija mía y tus amigos querrán saber por que han venido ellos y sus padres a una reunión tan repentina¿no?

-Si...nos gustaría que nos explicaras.

-Bien, lo que ocurre, es que cada uno de los aquí presentes hemos decidido hacerles una prueba...

-¿Que clase de prueba? – Pregunto la rubia.

-Una prueba en la que deberán hallar a un individuo desconocido y traerlo hasta aca, obviamente nosotros también andaremos por el bosque por si algo les llegase a ocurrir. Se formaran equipos para que no sea tan duro.

-¿Se-será peligroso?

-No, no se preocupen.

-¿De donde será ese individuo que nombras¿Como te aseguraras que no lo identifiquemos? – A Sakura todo le parecía extraño, esta era la primera vez que decidían evaluarlos, además creía que tenía relación directa con lo que había sucedido el día anterior en esa extraña fortaleza.

-Eso querida...no te lo puedo decir.

¿-Y nosotros que ganamos con llevar a cabo esta misión?

-El equipo que salga vencedor, podrá participar de manera activa en las reuniones que llevamos a cabo cada semana.

-Interesante... – Sai también comenzaba a desconfiar.

-¿Dudas?

-¿Cuando se llevara a cabo esta prueba? – Pregunto Lee.

-Esta prueba se realizará...hoy mismo.

-¿Hoy? Pero padre¿no crees que nos deberías haber avisado con anticipación?

-¿Donde quedaría el factor sorpresa? – Pregunto desafiante el Sr. Haruno.

-Así que chicos...seria bueno que se prepararan, ya que salen en dos horas – Dijo la madre de la pelirrosa.

-Otra cosa, los equipos serán informados por Kakashi, así que el que desee saber se debe acercar a el...ahora el que quiera se puede retirar, con permiso. – Se va, al igual que todos los adultos, menos Kakashi.

-Bien chicos, les diré los equipos, OK? Así que presten atención...Sai ira con Hinata, Ino ira con Lee, Shikamaru ira con Chouji y Sakura con Kiba... ¿quedo claro?

-Sí – Respondieron todos al unísono

-Ahora deben ir a buscar todo lo que consideren necesario para esta prueba...

-Sayonara mi querida Sakura

-Adiós Feita agresiva...

-Nos vemos frentezotas.

-Cu-cuídate Sakura

-Todos cuídense...nos vemos – Se despidió con un beso de todos y luego se dirigió hacia su ex sensei

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No querrás que me trague el cuento de la prueba¿o si? – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

-No es mentira, aunque no lo creas.

-O sea, mi padre nunca haría nada que me expusiera al peligro, tu bien sabes como es, con suerte me dejo salir ayer...

-Sakura...eres muy lista¿lo sabias?

-Si...ahora¿tiene algo que ver esto con el intruso que supuestamente había ayer?

-Si...

-¿Y para que inventaron lo de la prueba?

-Si les decíamos la verdad, más de alguno se asustaría y se negaría a ir...y no nos podemos dar ese lujo, ya que cada vez quedan menos vampiros.

-¿Es eso verdad¿Que cada vez quedamos menos?

-Si, como ya casi no quedamos vampiros, casi todos se van con gente "normal", la genética de ellos es por lo menos 87 mas poderosa que la nuestra, por lo que casi siempre nacen bebes humanos.

-¿Y por que diablos yo no se nada de eso? Vivo es un país de fantasías que no existe.

-Todo esto te lo van diciendo a medida que creces...

-Genial...volviendo al tema¿Para que vamos en realidad?

-Para ayudarnos a buscar y capturar a ese intruso...

-¿Y que clase de intruso es? Es un vampiro enemigo...es un humano... ¿que es?

-¿Haz oído del tratado de Paz? – Pregunto, aunque creía ya saber la respuesta.

-No¿que tratado es ese?

-Es un tratado de paz que se llevo a cabo el mismo día que naciste, pero no te influye, fue solo coincidencia. entre vampiros y...hombres lobos.

-¿Hombres lobos...? – Oír de esto seres asusto un poco a la chica.

-Si... ¿nunca habías oído de ellos?

-Si, pero solo en cuentos que me contaba mi abuela cuando pequeña...creí que eran una especie de leyenda.

-No, existen...bueno ese tratado decía que no se podían llevar a cabos ataques nosotros a ellos y viceversa...y que el día que eso ocurriera, empezaría de nuevo una guerra.

-¿De nuevo?

-Si de nuevo... y sospechamos que tal vez ellos hayan roto ese trato y uno de ellos sea el que anda por los bosques ahora.

-Y si fuera así... ¿que querría?

-No lo sabemos...

-Y pretenden que nosotros... ¿nos enfrentemos a esas bestias?

-Si, yo le dije a sus padres que les faltaba experiencia...pero aun así decidieron que debían hacerlo, por nuestra raza.

-Bueno...me tengo que preparar, gracias por la confianza Kakashi...te lo agradezco – Se veía preocupa e incluso asustada.

-Sakura...no te preocupes, intentare andar cerca de ti, en el caso que no pudiera, Kiba es bastante fuerte y su perro detecta olores desconocidos al instante...relájate.

-Si... ¿me puedes prometer algo?

-Claro, dime

C-uídate mucho – Sus palabras sorprendieron bastante al peliplateado.

-Te lo prometo...tu igual cuídate.

-Por supuesto, voy a arreglarme, adiós.

A penas llego a su cuarto, busco en el armario la ropa mas cómoda y abrigadora que pudiera encontrar, ya que era invierno y esa mañana había amanecido nevando, saco un corsé verde oscuro con negro, unos pantalones negros y unas botas también negras que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, luego de ducharse se vistió y se amarro el cabello en una cola de caballo, nuevamente se dirigió al armario y saco una abrigo negro con capucha, luego fue al cuarto de armas y saco la espada que siempre usaba en sus entrenamientos con Kakashi, también saco unos "Sai" por si acaso, y algo de veneno. Cuando bajo, recién había pasado una hora, pero a pesar de esto, ya estaban todos listos.

- Bien, al parecer ya están todos...que les parece si empezamos con esto de una buena vez, formen las parejas.

Tal como dijo el padre de la pelirrosa, formaron las parejas, Ino había tenido un problema por lo que Lee iría con Kakashi.

-¿Están todos listos? – Pregunto el peliplateado.

- ¡Sí! – Respondieron todos.

- Bien, no deben volver hasta que encuentren al desconocido, en el caso que alguien lo encuentre antes que Uds. Se les avisara. Tienen todo el bosque para recorrer...ahora¡salgan! – Esto último el Sr.Haruno lo grito, para darles un poco de ánimo.

Todos salieron juntos, y anduvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Kakashi les recordó que era una competencia, y recién ahí comenzaron a separarse un poco.

-Sakura... ¿que te parece si nos separamos para cubrir mas espacio? – Dijo Kiba.

- ¿Separarnos¿no crees que seria un poco peligroso?

- Según lo que yo entendí...no. Pero si tienes miedo, te puedes llevar a Akamaru.

- No tengo miedo... bueno, separémonos¿nos juntamos en una hora aquí?

- Okay...cuídate, si necesitas ayuda solo toca este silbato – Le pasa un silbato muy pequeño – Akamaru te oirá.

- Bueno...gracias – No estaba muy segura si quería andar sola, pero no quería parecer cobarde.

Camino por media hora y no había nada sospechoso, solo nieve y más nieve y al parecer no pararía de nevar, llego a un árbol con una gran orificio el cual servia para refugiarse y decidió descansar un poco...pero se durmió. Despertó unas cuantas horas después, había una tormenta de nieve.

-Que tonta soy...como encontrare a Kiba – Estaba aun más asustada, le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con una bestia peluda que la atacaría sin piedad alguna.

* * *

-Donde se habrá metido Sakura – Kiba estaba preocupado por su compañera, no había dejado de buscarla en toda la tarde, pero el bosque era demasiado grande para una persona.

-Ehhh... ¡Kiba! – Lee lo llamaba desde lo alto de un pino, estaba con Kakashi

-¡Voy! – Sube al pino – ¿Uds. Han visto a Sakura?

-¿A Sakura¿No estaba contigo? – Pregunto Kakashi, quien estaba preocupado por la chica

-Si, pero decidimos separarnos y aun no vuelve...

-Mi querida Sakura... ¿donde estas?

-Vamos a buscarla...es posible que algo le haya ocurrido.

-Si, vamos. – Respondieron Kiba y Lee.

* * *

Ya había caminado un buen rato, pero no logró encontrar nada ni nadie por lo que estaba a punto de rendirse. Cuando iba pasando junto a unos arbustos, sintió un extraño ruido por lo que desenvaino la espada pregunto con el tono mas valiente que pudo...

-¿Quien anda ahí? – Caminaba lentamente hacia la planta de la cual provenía el sonido, cuando llego junto a el, enterró el arma en sus ramas, luego se metió detrás y se dio cuenta que solo era un ratón. – Malditos animales.

-No es bien visto en una señorita maldecir... – Sakura ni siquiera se había percatado que allí había alguien...

-¿Quien...quien eres? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a lugar del cual provenía la voz.

De detrás de un pino apareció un chico alto, de cabellos negros, vestía ropas azul marino y mantenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que la pelirrosa no le veía el rostro...

-¿Me podrías mostrar tu rostro? – A penas dijo esto el chico levanto la cabeza lentamente por lo que Sakura logro ver sus ojos rojo sangre, lo que le hizo recordar sus sueños y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. – ¿Quien diablos eres? – Pregunto de nuevo.

Yo soy...tu peor pesadilla

* * *

Hola

Ojala les haya gustado :)

Lamento mucho la demora...pero ahora sali de vacaciones, asi que subire mas seguido

Gracias a las personas que dejan REWIEWS...

Aunque creo que ya no tendre lectores...como demoro tanto en actualizar

En fin.

Atte.

Yakitsu.


	4. Mi objetivo

**Historia de tu traición**

**4º Capitulo**

**"Mi objetivo" **

- Yo soy... tu peor pesadilla – Dicho esto, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Mi...¿mi peor pesadilla?

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar e intento controlarse, Kakashi le había enseñado que cuando se esta frente a un enemigo, nunca hay que demostrar debilidad alguna

- No digas estupideces, eso solo podría asustar a un niño, y créeme, yo no soy uno.

- También es mal visto en una jovencita como tu, mentir¿lo sabias? – Añadió.

Se comienza a acercar a Sakura, quien retrocede unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al árbol que anteriormente le había servido de refugio.

- No te acerques – Grito, saco una kunai de la cartuchera que tenía en un muslo, y se coloco en posición de defensa – No avances ni un paso más o te juro que... – Fue interrumpida por el extraño chico.

- ¿Qué¿Me mataras? Por favor... solo eres una niña malcriada, no estas a mi nivel Sakura.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto sorprendida

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Bueno, es obvio, siendo tan inútil.

- ¡Contesta! - Chilló

- Te sigo desde ayer, por lo que oí todo lo que hablaste con ese hombre, y entremedio de su conversación, el mencionó tu nombre varias veces, por eso lo se – Se sienta en una roca – De hecho yo era ese intruso de quien tanto deseabas saber el día de ayer – Mira a Sakura fijamente – Yo fui el causante de que te desmayaras tan fácilmente, fue bastante sencillo hacerte caer en mi técnica, tienes una mente muy débil.

- Eso significa que el es el...el hombre lobo_ – _Pensó, una expresión de terror se formo en su rostro, cosa que el chico noto.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa¿Te aterra el hecho de saber lo poderoso que soy? – Se levanta de la roca.

- No avances ni un paso más... – Repitió

Ahora ya era inevitable que temblara, el miedo se había repartido por todo su cuerpo y controlarlo se le hacia imposible, por lo que ceso sus esfuerzos por calmarse y prefirió prestar especial atención a cada movimiento que su oponente hiciera

- Dime de una buena vez como te llamas

- Como quieras, aunque no se de que servirá, mi nombre, es Sasuke Uchiha¿contenta?

- ¿Uchiha? Jamás había oído ese apellido, esto me corrobora que es el hombre lobo¿que debería hacer? - Pensó

- En fin, basta de charlas, hora de cumplir mi misión – Dijo, para luego caminar en dirección a la Haruno

- ¿Que tipo de misión será? Eso da igual, sea cual sea, debo impedirla – pensó

Saca otra kunai de la cartuchera, decidida a no permitir que el Uchiha cumpliera con su cometido – Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que lleves a cabo tu misión – Espetó con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? No seas ridícula – Exclamó, para luego ponerse su capucha – Comienza la cacería – Susurro por lo bajo

- Diablos...primero debo saber cual es su misión para intentardetenerlo– Cambia su posición a una de ataque – ¡Dime cual es tu objetivo! – Grito, luego de decir esto ve como el Uchiha desaparece – Es rápido¿donde se ha metido? – Mira hacia todas direcciones, sin éxito.

- Mi objetivo... – Sasuke había aparecido justo frente a ella en una fracción de segundo, por lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar – Sakura Haruno, eres tu – Miró a la chica con sus ojos rojos y sonrió.

- ¿Soy...yo? – Estaba petrificada – Sakura, reacciona, corre...corre_ – _Se repetía a simisma, sabia que debía huir, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que le daba._-_¡corre– Enterró una de sus kunais en un brazo pasa salir del shock y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, dejando atrás al Uchiha.

- Vaya, que molesta es – Refunfuño Sasuke, salió siguiéndola de mala gana.

Sakura aun estaba impactada por lo que Sasuke le había dicho, como era posible que fuera ella el objetivo, es decir¿porque? Tan solo hace unas horas se había enterado de la existencia de los licántropos, y ya la tenían en la mira, tal vez simplemente le habían ordenado atrapar al primer vampiro que encontrara en el bosque, y por mala suerte había sido ella, la secuestrarían para hacer experimentos con ella, o pedirían una gran recompensa a su padre, después de todo ella partencia a la familia mas poderosa de su especie, si, eso debía ser. No quería ser una carga para sus padres, definitivamente tenia que huir de ese tipo, no sabia como, pero tendría que hacerlo, tenia que encontrarse con Kiba o cualquiera para que la ayudase. Como se arrepentía de haberse separado de su compañero, de no haber admitido que estaba asustada, pero ya nada de eso importaba, estaba sola huyendo de un hombre lobo que se la quería llevar, no sabia adonde, pero de seguro, no a un buen lugar. Pensaba en tantas cosas, que no se dio cuenta que la herida que se había provocado en el brazo era profunda y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, le vinieron unos mareos y casi cae al piso, se afirmo en un árbol y se quedo ahí hasta que los mareos se fueron, iba a seguir su camino, cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, se metió tras unos arbustos y decidió esconderse ahí un rato.

- Diablos, ya me ha alcanzado– Pensó, miró entre los arbustos y logro divisar la figura del Uchiha que avanzaba con paso ligero.

- Sakura, si sales ahora, te prometo que te dolerá menos – Dijo el, se había detenido a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

- Por favor, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre – Repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, se movió un poco, y no se dio cuenta que había una ardilla justo detrás de ella, y que, con el movimiento que había hecho, se espantó y salio del escondite quedando a la vista del Uchiha – Como odio a los animales - Pensó

- Hmp – Miro a la ardilla y aparentemente no le presto mayor importancia – Como desees – En tan solo un instante, desapareció de la vista de la chica, quien sin pensarlo, salió de su escondite.

- No caeré en el mismo truco dos veces seguidas Uchiha – Exclamó.

Iba a salir corriendo cuando de pronto le vino un mareo y cayo al suelo de rodillas, sentía un gran dolor en el brazo, pero a pesar de eso, intento incorporarse, en vano.

- Que diminuta eres Sakura – Se burlo, había aparecido justo al lado de ella, y la miraba con atención.

- Si tienes que hacer algo, hazlo ya – Inquirió.

Se había resignado por completo, sabia que no seria capaz de huir de él, mucho menos con la herida que ella misma se había causado, así que solo dejaría que pasara, lo que debía pasar.

- Como quieras – Se agacha a la altura de ella y con una de sus manos, toma el rostro de la chica, haciendo así, que sus ojos se encontraran.

- ¿Qué me irá a hacer? – Se pregunto

No tenía fuerzas ni para apartar su mano, así que se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Sakura no entendía el motivo, ella esperaba que la golpeara o que la atacara con algún arma, pero no, solo se observaban. Lentamente, su conciencia se iba perdiendo a cada segundo que observaba la profundidad de aquellos ojos, sentía como perdía la poca fuerza que le quedaba, aun así, no se movió, o mejor dicho, no podía, al cabo de un rato se encontraba tendida en los brazos de Sasuke, inconsciente e indefensa frente a el.

- Como dije, eres débil – Se levanta y la observa un rato, de pronto siente como tres personas se acercan rápidamente al lugar que se encuentra el – De seguro son tus amiguitos Sakura, mejor nos vamos antes que nos vean – Forma unos extraños sellos con ambas manos y desaparecen en una estela de humo.

Continuara

* * *

Agradecimientos:

** Princess-Dark-Angel **

**Gothic-sweet angel**

** Himeko Sakura Hamasaki **

**kashidan**

** Detective Espe Kudo**

** Faye**

** Hatake Izumi **

**Dark Prncess**

Muchas gracias por sus rewievs! Los adoro :3


End file.
